Le Parfum d'une chimère
by Eanna Elendil
Summary: Un rêve, un homme, auquel Hermione s'accroche en sachant qu'elle ne l'atteindra jamais.


**Note d'auteur : Un autre OS écrit dans le cadre du challenge "A Vos Claviers 2014" organisé sur HPF, cette fois-ci les termes du défi étaient les suivants :**

•Le thème de votre texte doit être l' **Addiction**. Que votre personnage soit en manque, qu'il soit l'objet d'une addiction ou ce que vous voulez... Encore une fois nous vous laissons libres d'interprétez le thème à votre sauce...  
•Vous avez un **minimum de 100 mots, un maximum de 1300**. A vous de choisir la longueur de votre texte.

 **Api m'a imposé le personnage d'Hermione, vu que je manquais d'inspiration, je ne suis pas très satisfaite de ce que j'en ai fait, mais ça m'a permis de revenir à mes premières amours :)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Une note de service se faufila à travers l'interstice pratiqué dans la porte et se posa sur le bureau d'Hermione. Levant les yeux du texte de loi qu'elle examinait, ses mains se crispèrent lorsqu'elle reconnut l'écriture qui couvrait le petit papier violet. Dans ces instants, elle était plus que ravie d'avoir un bureau pour elle seule. Si un seul de ses collaborateurs se doutait de ce qui occupait ses pensées lorsque ces notes lui parvenaient…

Hermione la prit dans ses mains tremblantes et en lut le contenu. Elle recevrait dans l'après-midi son homologue allemand, pour discuter d'une nouvelle loi concernant les loups-garous. C'était toujours un plaisir de discuter avec des sorciers allemands, déjà pour leur anglais souvent impeccable, avec un léger accent mais tout à fait compréhensible, mais surtout pour leur affabilité et le calme dont ils faisaient preuve en négociations. Cette journée s'annonçait plutôt agréable finalement.

Malgré elle, comme à chaque fois, elle porta le petit papier violet à son visage et inspira comme on humerait le parfum d'une fleur. Son cœur eut un raté, et elle ferma les yeux, s'imprégnant de l'odeur, la laissant l'envahir toute entière. Jamais elle ne s'y ferait… Ce n'était pas uniquement les composants du parfum qui lui déclenchaient ce genre de réaction, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y associer son propriétaire. Il n'était au courant de rien, évidemment, et il ne devait jamais rien en savoir. Il en allait de sa crédibilité, peut-être même de son poste. Hermione Granger était une femme droite, sérieuse, résolument célibataire et impliqué dans son travail comme peu d'employés du Ministère. On lui avait associé cette image et si elle voulait continuer à faire passer ses lois en faveur des êtres magiques qu'elle défendait bec et ongle depuis presque quinze ans, elle devait s'y tenir.

Elle inspira une dernière fois la petite note avant qu'elle se désagrège et ne disparaisse. A chaque fois qu'elle humait ce parfum, sa gorge se serrait, les battements de son cœur s'accéléraient, elle se sentait comme une adolescente qui croisait le regard du garçon qu'elle aimait. C'était totalement ridicule… A presque trente ans, elle était incapable de contrôler ses sentiments. Le voulait-elle vraiment d'ailleurs ? En public elle n'avait aucun problème avec cela, elle se montrait courtoise avec lui mais gardait une grande réserve qui avoisinait parfois la froideur. Lui-même ne faisait pas preuve d'une gentillesse ineffable à son égard. Il était son employé, certes ce n'était pas un poste négligeable car elle-même était particulièrement haut placée dans le département, mais c'était une relation qu'il tolérait particulièrement mal.

Il faisait son travail correctement, lui transmettant les informations en temps et en heure. Et chacune de ses notes de service était empreinte de son parfum, elle ignorait comment c'était possible. S'était-il aperçu de ce qu'elle ressentait ? Prenait-il un malin plaisir à jouer avec elle, comme un chat joue avec sa proie ? Cela lui ressemblerait tellement…

Mais non, impossible qu'il se doute de quoique ce soit, elle y avait veillé, jouant une comédie parfaite devant lui.

Un léger bruit la tira de ses pensées et elle avisa une nouvelle note de service qui passait par la petite boîte aux lettres dans sa porte et vint se poser sur son bureau. Hermione n'eut pas besoin de regarder l'écriture pour en deviner la provenance, cette fois son odorat la prévint aussitôt. Ses mains devenaient moites malgré elle, elle sentait une rougeur envahir ses joues. Elle prit la note et la déplia, mais alors qu'elle allait la lire, la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit brusquement et elle releva la tête en sursautant.

— Tu as eu ma note ? demanda-t-il en s'appuyant contre le chambranle, les bras croisés, le regard froid.

— Tu permets que je la lise ? répondit-elle tout aussi sèchement, effaçant aussitôt toute trace de trouble.

— Mais fais donc, je t'en prie.

Hermione déplia le papier violet et le parcourut des yeux. Elle sentit toute couleur quitter son visage et eut l'impression d'être plongée dans un bac d'eau glacée.

— Tu veux… quitter mon service ?

— Je veux être muté, à un meilleur poste. On sait tous les deux ce que je vaux, et il est hors de question que je reste un sous-fifre toute ma vie, c'est clair ?

— Malefoy, tu…

Les mots se bloquèrent dans sa gorge. Elle s'efforçait de prononcer son nom le moins possible, le seul fait de l'évoquer lui rappelait à quel point ce qu'elle ressentait était insensé. Elle avait passé le stade de la haine qu'elle éprouvait pour lui à Poudlard, certes, mais ils étaient très loin d'entretenir une amitié quelconque.

Ses mains s'égarèrent vers ses lunettes posées sur le bureau et machinalement elle en nettoya les verres d'un coup de baguette magique. Malefoy s'approcha alors de son bureau en deux enjambées et posa ses poings fermés à quelques centimètres de ses mains.

— Granger, je suis on ne peut plus sérieux. Les gamineries c'est terminé maintenant ! A bientôt trente ans, il est légitime que j'aie d'autres ambitions que de t'apporter ton café le matin et te tenir la porte tu ne crois pas ?

— Je ne t'ai jamais demandé ça !

— Tu vois très bien ce que je veux dire. Demande ma mutation, le Ministre t'a à la bonne, tu peux lui demander n'importe quoi. Même de confier une fonction importante à un ancien Mangemort.

Hermione frémit à l'énonciation de ce mot, mais plus encore lorsqu'elle sentit son parfum alors qu'il se penchait davantage vers elle. Elle inspira un grand coup pour se contrôler. Elle n'aimait pas cette situation. Elle, assise, lui debout, la dominant de sa stature… Elle garda obstinément le regard fixé sur un point derrière lui.

Non, elle ne le muterait pas, elle refusait. Ne plus le voir tous les jours, ne plus recevoir ses notes imprégnées de son odeur, c'était au-dessus de ses forces. Elle ne cèderait pas. Sa gorge se serra lorsqu'il se redressa, s'éloignant d'elle.

— Je pensais que tu étais au-dessus de ça, Granger. Dois-je te rappeler que j'ai une famille, un manoir à entretenir, et qu'avec mon salaire je suis loin de pouvoir offrir à mes enfants le même confort dont j'ai bénéficié ?

— N'exagère pas, répondit Hermione d'une voix étranglée, tu as un salaire tout à fait correct. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es sous les ordres de quelqu'un que c'est un poste déshonorant, tu sais. Et à moins d'être Ministre de la Magie, tu seras toujours le sous-fifre de quelqu'un, comme tu dis.

Elle se décida à croiser enfin son regard et vit un rictus se former sur ses lèvres.

— Quoi ?

— Rien, je me disais juste qu'avec un tel cœur de pierre ce n'était pas étonnant que tu sois toujours célibataire, Granger. C'est bizarre d'ailleurs, j'étais convaincu que tu épouserais Weasley et que vous auriez toute une tribu de rouquins à cheveux hirsutes. Cela dit quand on y pense c'est peut-être pas plus mal que ça ne se soit pas fait…

— La ferme, Malefoy.

Il eut un petit rire moqueur sans joie.

— Quoiqu'il en soit, j'espère que tu réfléchiras à ma demande, conclut-il. De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si j'allais te manquer Granger, on n'a jamais vraiment été dans de bons termes tous les deux.

— Il me semblait que ça s'était arrangé depuis Poudlard, répondit-elle.

— Je ne te cache pas que tu es remontée dans mon estime quand j'ai vu que tu travaillais comme une forcenée pour faire changer les choses, et je dois dire que j'admire ta détermination. Mais je veux monter en grade, Granger, alors fais ce qu'il faut pour ça… s'il te plaît.

Elle hocha machinalement la tête et il sortit du bureau. Lorsque la porte fut refermée, Hermione froissa la note violette et serra le poing dessus, tentant de réfréner ses larmes. A quoi en était-elle réduite ? Cette relation était totalement destructrice, mais elle s'y accrochait désespérément. Marié, père d'un enfant… Quelles chances avait-elle ?

Elle porta le papier froissé à son nez et inspira fortement le parfum qui s'en dégageait. Non, elle ne pourrait jamais renoncer à cela, elle ne vivait que pour cette addiction. Cette chimère destructrice.

* * *

 **Note de fin : Voilà, je vous avais prévenus hein XD Et en plus c'est guimauvesque... M'en fiche, le Dramione c'est trop bien :cœur:**

 **Petite précision : je ne cautionne pas la vision du Ministère quant au fait qu'une femme doit être célibataire pour être une employée sérieuse hein !D'ailleurs cette vision ne concerne pas tout le Ministère, mais bon j'ai l'impression que c'est une vision assez répandue dans la société sorcière, peu de femmes mariées travaillent dans mes souvenirs... (Molly, Narcissa, il y a les exceptions comme Amelia Bones tout ça mais bon^^) Donc voilà, je précise au cas où, j'ai écrit cet OS à la dernière minute et je n'ai pas eu le temps de le reprendre, désolée si certaines formulations sont maladroites :)**

 **Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à commenter !**


End file.
